


Hiding His Heart Away

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Analysis, Angst, F/M, Gruvia Week, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: Falling in love with Juvia wasn't as slow as some would think. Though fear made Gray keep a distance, the truth remained: he loved her; he was devoted to keeping her safe and it didn't matter if he needed to sacrifice his life in the process. (Gray analysis) (For Gruvia Week 2019) (day 3: devotion)





	Hiding His Heart Away

**This one was totally last minute, but I just had to do Gray's side too. After all, while it's easy to spot Juvia's devotion, his is a bit more tricky.**

**I used moments from all the series to demonstrate that and I even came to a certain conclusion which I'm not sure about.**

**It's really amazing how that happens when you're writing. Sometimes you just come up with stuff you hadn't planned at first or didn't notice before.**

**Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster wasn't one for public displays of affection. Everyone knew that; but not all knew the reason for it.

His closest friends; who were aware of his past and all the people he had lost; understood why he didn't like being affectionate. They knew that just because he distanced himself from them; didn't mean that he didn't care.

In fact; Gray cared a lot more than he'd like to admit. He couldn't help it; even if he tried to close himself off, his walls would always break down.

Erza had been the first to crack them, then each friendship he made managed to melt that ice a little bit.

Until Juvia came into his life.

The moment he met her, he had a feeling that she was special. Her abilities amazed him during their first fight; however; it never occurred to him that she was going to be the one to tear down his walls for good.

Falling in love with her wasn't as slow as some would think. He started to open up very early in their relationship and at first it frightened him.

Once Gray realized that he was letting her get too close after the Fantasia Parade; he went back to keeping her at a distance.

Unfortunately, his attempts to push her away were hopeless.

Juvia was insistent and never fazed by his rejections. It was almost as if she could read his mind; somehow; and knew that he didn't meant it.

To almost everyone else; Gray didn't care much for her. Most people would only see their friendship and her constant attempts to turn it into something more.

By the time of the S-Class trials; though; that wasn't true anymore. After they were linked together thanks to Meredy and Gray realized how genuine her feelings were; something changed.

He knew that he couldn't pretend anymore. It was time to stop repressing his feelings and just accept that he was in love with her.

It might be scary and unexpected; but he couldn't fight it anymore. He was tired of it too.

But then; just as he decided to let her in; tragedy stroke. They almost died and Gray took it as his warning that he needed to keep that distance.

However; now that he knew how he felt about her; hiding his devotion proved impossible.

Though he did a good job at playing indifferent and convincing Juvia that he wasn't interested; his feelings constantly betrayed him.

There were so many moments in which the truth was crystal clear; such as when he sacrificed himself to save her life during the Games.

He suspected that Juvia might've realized it after such selfless display of protection, but it seemed his rejection a few days later managed to change her mind.

In the months following his "death", Gray continued to discreetly do things that proved how he felt about her. He didn't think anyone noticed or at least; she didn't seem to.

After the war against Tartaros and his father's death; he almost gave in. When Juvia told him she didn't deserve to love him; he came so close to following his heart.

He managed to stay strong, though; and even when they lived together he stayed devoted without allowing himself to be with her.

His main focus and priority was keeping her safe. Nothing mattered as much; least of all how much he wanted to kiss her.

Gray didn't even knew how he managed to hold on for so long, but soon enough he didn't have to. Infiltrating Avatar gave him an opportunity to protect Juvia from a distance; which he was actually thankful for.

But then; there was the war. Gray knew that something terrible might happen; thus he was prepared.

He loved her; he was devoted to keeping her safe and it didn't matter if he needed to sacrifice his life in the process.

That's how powerful and; perhaps dangerous; his love was.

* * *

**What did you think of this theory that Gray was in love with her since Tenrou Island? I have no idea where it came from, but it's there.**

 


End file.
